Core A: Administrative Core ABSTRACT Key components of any successful collaborative effort are transparency, communication, and organization. For this NCRCRG, the goal of which is to cross-validate protocols and assays for iPSC-based research across multiple academic and industrial sites, these objectives become even more critical. Core A, the Administrative Core, is designed to facilitate all of these through a comprehensive plan to ensure frequent communication, ease of data sharing, assistance with logistics of material transfer, and recourse to resolve any disputes. There are four major goals of Core A: to facilitate sharing of resources and collaborations among NCRCRG investigators; to maintain a centralized data repository for information transfer among NCRCRG investigators; to coordinate external oversight and timely progression toward milestones; and to disseminate all results and methodology to the public in a timely manner. Core A will provide additional support to the NCRCRG by keeping team members apprised of the latest technological advances in data collection, storage, sharing, and analysis. This will not only enhance our collaborative efforts and data sharing among investigators within the NCRCRG, but will facilitate our eventual deposition of all iPSC lines and associated data into public repositories. Core A will assume responsibility for ensuring that all investigators are adhering to our strict standards for data validation and documentation. Through these activities, Core A will be the foundation for a successful collaborative effort through centralized coordination of the proposed Projects and Cores and the leveraging of existing resources within NCRCRG partner institutions.